finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Aerith Gainsborough
Aerith Gainsborough, hay Aeris Gainsborough, là một trong những nữ nhân vật chính của Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. . Nàng sử dụng gậy làm vũ khí và cột tóc bằng dải ruy băng hồng. Do phải sống trong khu ổ chuột của Midgar ngần ấy năm, nàng trở nên thân thuộc với từng ngõ rẽ, và đã nhiều lần thoát khỏi sự truy bắt của Shinra. Nàng được miêu tả như một cô gái trẻ, tự lập, thân thiện và tốt bụng mà đôi lúc bằng trực giác bẩm sinh giúp nàng có thể thấu hiểu được người khác. Trong nguyên bản tiếng Nhật của Final Fantasy VII, tên của nàng là Aerith, nhưng phiên bản tiếng Anh lại dịch thành Aeris, bởi vì tiếng Nhật vốn không có âm "th", mà tiếng gần nhất là "su," đồng âm với "s" trong tiếng Anh. Người dịch đã chuyển âm "su" trong tên tiếng Nhật của nàng thành "s." Tuy nhiên, kể từ Kingdom Hearts, tên nàng đã được chuyển thành Aerith như trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, đồng nghĩa với việc tên Aeris không còn đúng nữa. Aerith lần đầu tiền được lồng tiếng là trong Kingdom Hearts, do ngôi sao nhạc Pop Mandy Moore đảm nhiệm. Đối với Kingdom Hearts II và Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children diễn xuất của Mena Suvari – người thay thế Mandy bị nhận nhiều lời chỉ trích thậm tệ từ các fan. Trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Aerith được lồng tiếng bởi Andrea Bowen gây được nhiều thiện cảm hơn. Ngoại hình và tính cách Trong Final Fantasy VII, Aerith mặc một bộ đầm hồng dài, với đường xẻ dọc phía trước được cài khuy ngay ngắn, khoác lên người chiếc áo bolero đỏ và vòng đeo tay bằng kim loại. Nàng đi đôi ủng màu nâu và dùng gậy làm vũ khí. Mái tóc của Aerith, trong tất cả các phiên bản, được tết lại thành một bím dày đính trên đó là dải ruy băng hồng. Tóc mái nàng được rẽ đều và xoã xuôi theo đường nét của khuôn mặt, đôi mắt ánh lên màu xanh của ngọc lục bảo. Ngoại hình của Aerith trong Kingdom Hearts cũng gần giống như vậy, nhưng thiếu đi áo khoác. Trong Advent Children thì hình mẫu được giữ nguyên. Đồng đạo diễn Nozue đã nói ngoại hình của Aerith trong Advent Children được thiết kế một cách tỉ mỉ đến từng chi tiết , mặc dù không hiện diện thường xuyên, vì họ tin rằng các fan sẽ tập trung sự chú ý mỗi khi nàng xuất hiện. Nomura từng tuyên bố là ngay từ đầu họ đã xác định gương mặt của nàng sẽ được ém kỹ cho đến những cảnh cuối cùng của bộ phim, để rồi khi nàng quay đầu lại cười, ông đã nghĩ nàng trông "quyến rũ hơn bao giờ hết". Trong Crisis Core, Aerith mặc bộ đầm trắng xanh bên dưới là áo cami đỏ, chân mang đôi sandal quai màu hồng. Cũng qua trò chơi nay mà dải ruy băng hồng - đặc trưng của nàng được biết là do Zack mua tặng. Trong Kingdom Hearts II, quần áo Aerith mặc có phần cầu kỳ hơn, phần trên là chiếc áo trắng sọc đỏ với sợi dây vải buộc quanh cổ, còn phần dưới là váy xếp nếp trắng hồng. Nàng cũng mặc bộ đồ tương tự trong Before Crisis nhưng lại là trắng xanh. Trong Final Fantasy Tactics, Flower Girl (cô gái bán hoa) xuất hiện với bộ đầm trắng, xanh là và khăn quàng cùng màu. Aerith tính tình vốn rất lạc quan, vui vẻ, và đã nhiều lần khích lệ tinh thần người khác trong Final Fantasy VII. Có vài cảnh Cloud phải giải cứu nàng khỏi tay những kẻ quấy rối. Lớn lên ở khu ổ chuột, Aerith luôn kiên quyết rằng nàng có thể tự lo cho bản thân và đủ khả năng chống lại quân lính của Shinra, bằng cách của mình, nàng đã giúp Cloud giải thoát Tifa từ tay Don Corneo. Aerith và Tifa đôi lúc được nhìn thấy đi cùng nhau những lần mà cả nhóm tách ra. Khi còn là một đứa trẻ, Aerith bất đắc dĩ phải thừa nhận dòng máu Cetra đang chảy trong huyết quản, và sau này trong Final Fantasy VII, thổ lộ với Cloud rằng nàng cảm thấy cô độc vì là người Cetra duy nhất còn sót lại. Cốt truyện Sự ra đời Tiểu sử của Aerith được làm rõ trong Final Fantasy VII. Cô được sinh ra vào ngày 7 tháng 12 năm 1985 tại Icicle Inn có mẹ là Ifalna - người Cetra cuối cùng còn sống Ifalna và cha là Tiến sĩ Gast Faremis. Thế nhưng, mới chỉ vừa tròn hai mươi ngày tuổi thì Tiến sĩ Hojo đã lần ra dấu vết của Gast, giết chết ông, rồi bắt giữ hai mẹ con Ifalna và Aerith. Cả 2 người trở thành đối tượng nghiên cứu chính cho hàng loạt cuộc thí nghiệm của Shinra và Hojo . Bảy năm sau, 1992, Ifalna chạy trốn cùng với Aerith, nhưng vết thương khá nặng buộc bà phải dừng lại nơi khu ổ chuột Midgar. Ở trạm xe lửa Ifalana chỉ kịp trao lại trách nhiệm nuôi dưỡng Aerith cho Elmyra Gainsborough trước khi trút hơi thở cuối cùng. Elmyra nuôi Aerith khôn lớn, và rồi cuối cùng Shinra cũng tìm ra cô bé. Chiến dịch truy bắt Aerith lại được tiếp tục nhưng họ chưa bao giờ thành công. Tseng thành viên của Turks, coi Aerith như một người bạn, tình cảm sâu xa khiến anh cố gắng thuyết phục nàng hợp tác với Shinra thay vì dùng biện pháp bắt cóc . Suốt giai đoạn trưởng thành, việc thường xuyên nghe thấy giọng nói từ Planet, đồng thời những lần viếng thăm của Tseng khiến Aerith dần nhận ra huyết thống Cetra của mình, dù vậy khi còn nhỏ nàng vẫn miễn cưỡng chấp nhận điều đó. Aerith sống với Emlyra tại Sector 5 thuộc khu nhà tồi tàn Midgar cho đến mở đầu của Final Fantasy VII. Mặc dù mọi người thường hay nói không sinh vật nào có thể sống trong khu này vì những Lò phản ứng Mako đã hút cạn kiệt sự sống xung quanh Midgar, vườn hoa Aerith trồng trong Nhà thờ Sector 5 vẫn sinh sôi nảy nở nhờ vào sự hiện diện củaLifestream. Công việc chăm sóc hoa được Aerith thực hiện đều đặn, số tiền bán hoa đủ cho hai người trang trải kinh phí hằng tháng. Sau này, khi người chơi quay lại nhà thờ sẽ nhìn thấy bóng hình Aerith đang chăm sóc cánh hoa, chi tiết này cho đến giờ vẫn không rõ chỉ là lỗi game hay cố ý. ''Crisis Core/''Before Crisis In 0000, a fifteen-year-old Aerith first meets Zack when he "falls from the sky" into her church. When he awakens, Zack at first mistakes being in heaven and Aerith as an angel, but Aerith quickly corrects him. As a repayment for saving him, Zack suggests a date, but Aerith brushes him off. All the same, she shows him around, and Zack buys Aerith her trademark pink hair ribbon. The two go to the park afterward. During this time, Aerith says she is afraid of SOLDIER members, as they are not normal, and that they frighten her for being experiments who love to fight. Zack then says he is from SOLDIER and she apologizes. To break the awkward silence, Aerith says his eyes are beautiful. Zack lets her have a closer look, and as they draw nearer, Aerith becomes aware of their close proximity and pushes him for teasing her. He then comments that his Mako eyes are like the sky. Aerith smiles and says that they are "not scary at all". After this, Tseng calls Zack back to the Shinra Headquarters, but he promises Aerith she will see him again. Aerith and Zack continue to speak frequently over his cellphone, and after Angeal's death, Zack returns to see her and she holds him as he cries. Aerith first shows up in Before Crisis Episode 6, selling flowers to Rude when he goes on his date with Chelsea, although she is not called by name. In Episode 11, on August 9th, 2002, her role is the same as it would be later on in the series; as the last Cetra, she is caught between AVALANCHE and Shinra, both parties attempting to capture her. The player Turk walks from a bar wondering what to do next. He passes by Aerith's house and sees the flowers, amazed that flowers would be blooming in Midgar. Aerith steps out of the house and is shocked to see the Turk uniform. She runs away but soon turns back as AVALANCHE members are after her. The Turk defeats them and informs her that he is just admiring the flowers. Aerith tells the Turk she had been out late because the wind was calling her, and she wants to go on a journey to see the Planet but knows nothing of the outside world. Soon, they are on the run from AVALANCHE and Shears, having small talk along the way (and even the Turk getting her "special" Materia that she dropped). Eventually, Shears captures her. Aerith is taken to her church to meet Elfé, who gives her a proposition. Elfé tells Aerith that AVALANCHE wants to bring du Shinra and protect the Promised Land from them, and thus it is in her best interests to ally with them. Aerith notices an "old voice" coming from Elfé, and this inadvertently leads to the discovery of a Turk spying on them from the rafters. He/she fights them off but soon falls off onto the flowerbed (similar to Zack and Cloud). They attack the Turk, but Aerith intervenes to delay them. Elfé is then stricken by a sudden weakness, and AVALANCHE retreats. Tseng arrives and allows Aerith to flee while they distract him. Sometime in September, Zack returns to meet Aerith one last time. He helps Aerith build a wagon to carry flowers around to sell to people. Aerith then asks Zack for "a few tiny wishes", and Zack has her write them down for him. The two later head out to the slums to sell flowers, although it does not go well. Shortly after this Zack is sent to Nibelheim. In the game's final sequences, it is revealed that Aerith has been doing well selling flowers in Midgar, and during the five years of his disappearance she has written Zack 89 letters though he never receives 88 of them. In Crisis Core's ending Aerith is seen tending the flowers, then turning and looking towards the sky and clasping her hands. It is at this time, outside Midgar, that Zack is gunned down by Shinra forces. Although Final Fantasy VII makes it clear that Aerith is unaware of Zack's fate, it has been interpreted by some that her last scenes in Crisis Core have retconned this to her sensing his demise, simply denying this fact during the original game. ''Final Fantasy VII .]] Aeris is first seen in the opening FMV, where she is seen observing a leaking pipe with Mako overflowing it. She continues to sell flowers on the street for one gil after Zack's death, when she meets Cloud Strife on December 9, 0007, who bears a striking resemblance to Zack. Cloud warns her to get to safety after the destruction of the Sector 1 Mako Reactor, but Aeris does not heed his words. Later on, Cloud falls into her church after a failed attack on the Sector 5 Reactor, and wakes up on the flower bed. Reno of the Turks comes to apprehend Aeris shortly after, and Aeris asks Cloud to become her bodyguard. He tells her it will cost her and she offers him a date as payment. Cloud helps Aeris to escape and takes her home, but sneaks out during the night to return to Sector 7 alone. Aeris heads him off and Cloud agrees to bring her along. Taking a break in the playground, Aeris mentions Zack, although not by name. The pair see Tifa Lockhart on a chocobo cart, and assume Don Corneo has kidnapped her. Through an idea of Aeris, she and a crossdressed Cloud infiltrate the Don's mansion and try to rescue Tifa, who reveals she did not need rescuing in the first place, and was trying to get information on Shinra from the Don. Don Corneo tells them Shinra has learned where AVALANCHE's base of operations is, and is planning to drop the plate covering the sector to destroy the entire area. The party's attempts to stop Shinra fail, and Aeris is captured while taking Barret Wallace's daughter Marlene to safety. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret attempt to rescue her from the Shinra Headquarters, but are eventually captured themselves. After this time, Aeris's heritage and Shinra's interest in her are fully revealed through a variety of sources and events. Traveling with Cloud and his friends as they pursue the renegade Sephiroth, Aeris becomes increasingly close to them, and following a visit to Cosmo Canyon, fully comes to terms with her powers and duties as the last Cetra. Eventually, the party tracks Sephiroth to the Temple of the Ancients, and Aeris accompanies them, using her innate powers to help decipher the temple's mysteries and enter the inner chamber. Here, Sephiroth reveals his plan to use the Black Materia to call Meteor, the ultimate Black Magic. The temple itself becomes the Black Materia, but Sephiroth manipulates Cloud into giving it to him. When Aeris attempts to stop Cloud, he attacks her and passes out. While he is unconscious, Aeris contacts Cloud in a dream, and tells him that she can stop Sephiroth. When Cloud awakens, he is told Aeris is gone. Cloud follows the clues she had given him in the dream to find her. Cái chết The party arrives at the Forgotten Capital, where Aeris is praying. Sephiroth takes control over Cloud again, and instructs him to kill Aeris. Cloud manages to stop himself, but Sephiroth falls from the ceiling, and impales Aeris through the back, killing her almost instantly. Enraged, Cloud turns on Sephiroth, who flees and leaves Jenova∙LIFE to fight them. After Jenova is dispatched, and the party pays their respects to Aeris, Cloud carries her to the pool of water in the center of the city and lays her body to rest beneath the water. Later in the game, it is revealed that Aeris was using her White Materia to communicate with the Planet and call forth Holy, the ultimate white magic that can defend against Meteor. The party learns that Aeris had succeeded in calling it just prior to her demise, but that Sephiroth is blocking its power from working. After Sephiroth is defeated at the end of the game, Holy is able to begin to move, and after being pushed to a safe distance away from the planet by the Lifestream under Aeris' control, Holy is able to destroy Meteor with its full power, ending the threat to the Planet in later January 0008. Novellas Aerith's role in the Lifestream fending off Meteor is expanded in the novella ''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome, which depicts Aerith in the Lifestream immediately after her death helping to fight Sephiroth's influence over it as well as consoling other dead characters from the game. She also reunites with Zack and helps Tifa and Cloud when they fall into the Lifestream. When Holy fails to defeat Meteor, Aerith commands the Lifestream to push it back and help Holy destroy it. Aerith is also the central character in the On the Way to a Smile novella "Case of the Lifestream - White". As Sephiroth avoids dissolution and spreads Geostigma using the Lifestream tainted with his memories, Aerith tries to help heal the spirits of the dead he has caused and contain the damage being done to the Lifestream. Despite the help of the spirits of other Ancients, those infected with Geostigma eventually begin to die faster than Aerith can heal their spirits, so she resolves to try and contact Cloud and stop the infection on the Planet itself. ''Advent Children/Advent Children Complete .]] Aerith appears in the CGI movie, ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. She appears at a few points of the movie, to Cloud in a vast space of light, usually without background (presumably the Lifestream), and to others such as the children of Edge and Kadaj, though the viewer does not see her when she appears to them. Cloud, blaming himself for her death, views her as the symbol of all those that he feels he has failed, and asks her for forgiveness. Aerith, however, tells him it is time he did the forgiving. She, along with Tifa, Vincent, and Marlene, eventually convinces Cloud to forgive himself via these meetings - she even manages to leave a message on his cell phone telling him his coming for her was all that really mattered, and that she never once blamed him for her death. Throughout these meetings the audience can only see the bottom half of her face. It is only in Cloud's fight against Bahamut SIN that her face is finally seen, though very briefly and distorted due to the curvature of Cloud's eye. In this scene, each member of the original game party helps Cloud in his final attack. The last to appear is Aerith - she is reflected in Cloud's eyes as a bright light shines. He takes her outstretched hand and goes on to defeat Bahamut SIN. Aerith encourages Cloud on in his fight against Kadaj, and images of her, Zack, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel are displayed, when Sephiroth asks Cloud what the thing most precious to him is, so that he may take it away. After Sephiroth's defeat, rain begins to pour and heal the people of Geostigma and Marlene wonders if it is the "flower girl". Tifa thanks Aerith for her help, addressing a water droplet and implying that she, too, can see Aerith. Kadaj hears her voice in his dying moments, mistaking her for the mother he was seeking, and presumably reaches out to take her hand as he dies. Cloud, too, calls her mother, when he is floating in a blank space after being caught in an explosion. This makes Aerith comically wonder why everyone is calling her that. Zack's voice tells her it is probably because everyone is so fond of her. After saying that she does not need such a large child, Aerith heals Cloud's wounds, with Zack telling him that, unfortunately, there is no place for Cloud "here" yet. After waking up in Aerith's church and healing Denzel's Geostigma, Cloud sees Aerith and Zack in the church; she beside some children, and he leaning against the doorway. Aerith heads towards the door, and just before exiting, turns to give the first extended shot of her entire face, and tells Cloud that everything is all right. Aerith then turns and leaves, walking into bright light along with Zack. Cloud affirms that he will be okay, because he is not alone anymore. Aerith is seen in the ending credits, standing in a huge field of flowers, watching over Cloud as he drives by. She is represented by yellow flowers placed in front of a picture of AVALANCHE and Cloud's family on Cloud's desk after the ending. In Advent Children Complete, as Tifa is about to get crushed by falling foundation during the battle against Bahamut SIN, an image of Aerith about to meet her death at the hands of Sephiroth is superimposed over Tifa in Cloud's right eye. During the new ending, phones around Edge ring, and the unheard voice of Aerith tells the children who answer to go to her church to be healed, confirming what was implied in the original release (that it was Aerith who directed the children there). Later, in the place where Zack died, yellow flowers similar to those on Cloud's desk in the epilogue have bloomed. Cloud tells Denzel this is where "a hero began his journey". An image is shown of the Buster Sword, restored to its original state, and laid to rest next to Aerith's flowerbed in the church. In the scene in the church where Aerith's face is revealed, her facial structure is redesigned from its Advent Children appearance, in addition to the sharper graphics from the different format of the film. Trang bị và chỉ số Using a variety of rods and staves in battle, Aeris is severely lacking in the physical stats but makes up for it with her high magic stats and is thus more suitable for wielding Magic and Summon Materia. As well, her weapons tend to boost her Magic, again making her suitable as a Mage-type character. One of her weapons, the Fairy Tale, can be acquired in Gongaga Village and has seven Materia slots, the most of any weapon up to that point, and for some time after. However, as Aeris cannot be used after disk 1, her combat abilities are thus highly limited in comparison to the other party members who can acquire stronger weapons later in the game. Limit Breaks As a White Mage-like character, most of Aeris's Limit Breaks revolve around healing the party, and a few buff the party up. Of particular note is Fury Brand, which instantly fills the other two party members' Limit Break bars; the strategies that could be formulated with this should be obvious. Aeris's ultimate Limit Break requires a bit of work to find and teach, but fully heals the party and makes them invincible. However, for Aeris to actually use the technique, it has to be taught to her on disk 1. ''Final Fantasy VII'' :*After acquiring the buggy, the player must ride it to Costa del Sol and board the Cargo Ship to Junon, leave Junon aboard the buggy and drive it north over the river to find a cave with a sleeping man inside. If the last two numbers in the total number of battles the player has fled/won are the same, and those numbers are odd (33, 155, etc), he will give the player Mythril. After acquiring the Tiny Bronco, between the Gold Saucer and Gongaga Village is a house. Inside a man will trade the Mythril for an item. The player must open the hatch on the left side of the overhead walkway to obtain Great Gospel. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Healing Wave is a Limit Break used by Zack when Aerith's portrait lines up in the Digital Mind Wave. It acts similar to Great Gospel, healing Zack or all negative status ailments, granting him invincibility and restoring a large amount of AP, MP and HP, also increasing them beyond their max amounts if enough is healed. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children In ''Advent Children, Aerith is symbolically connected to water. In a battle between Cloud and Kadaj, a spring of water bursts forth from the flowerbed in the Sector 5 Church, and heals Cloud's Geostigma. After Cloud defeats Sephiroth, Aerith calls down healing rain to heal the people of Edge of their Geostigma as well. Tetsuya Nomura has stated that the healing rain is meant to be a reference to Great Gospel. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Một món phụ tùng trong ''Dissidia được đặt tên theo "Great Gospel". Nó tăng khả năng Regen lên 20%, tốc độ hồi phục Brave lên 50%, và cộng thêm 1% Brave cho người chơi khi sử dụng lệnh quickmove. Xây dựng nhân vật .]] Aerith was, along with Cloud and Barret, one of the first three playable characters designed for Final Fantasy VII before more were added. In the original development materials, it is stated the DNA of her mother Ifalna, not Jenova, would have been used to create SOLDIERs, and Aerith herself would have been cheerful but a bit naive regarding men, having never been in a relationship. In a subplot that was cut from the final product, Aerith would tell Cloud stories about a nameless SOLDIER who used to buy flowers from her years ago. She eventually fell in love with him, though her feelings were unrequited. Cloud would have eventually deduced from these stories that the SOLDIER was Sephiroth, and would have gone out of his way to hide evidence of his true character from Aerith to avoid shattering her idealized vision of him. At one time, it was also considered that Sephiroth and Aerith would be brother and sister, and for Tifa to tell Aerith the truth about Cloud and the Nibelheim Incident, including Zack's presence there when the village was destroyed. During early plans for the game, Aerith was to have the Geomancer Job Class, which can be possibly noted in the final game as her Limit Break names mostly deal with the Planet. Though he has made humorous remarks to the contrary, Tetsuya Nomura has stated that Aerith's death was always planned to be part of the plot, even when she, Cloud and Barret were the only planned characters. The decision for Aerith's death to occur the way it did was inspired by the way previous Final Fantasy characters died, as previously they were "brave, last-man-standing" characters who would heroically sacrifice themselves. In an interview with Electronic Gaming Monthly, Nomura stated the following: :"We knew even in the early concept stage that one character would have to die. But we only had three to choose from. I mean, Cloud's the main character, so you can't really kill him. And Barret... well, that's maybe too obvious. But we had to pick between Aerith and Barret. We debated this for a long time, but in the end decided to sacrifice Aerith . . . I think that death should be something sudden and unexpected, and Aerith's death seemed more natural and realistic. Now, when I reflect on ''Final Fantasy VII, the fact that fans were so offended by her sudden death probably means that we were successful with her character. If fans had simply accepted her death, that would have meant she wasn't an effective character."'' Âm nhạc Nhạc nền chủ đạo của Aerith có tên là "Aerith's Theme". Hai bài nhạc còn lại tập trung vào Aerith, "Flowers Blooming in the Church" và "Water", được phóng tác dựa trên đó. Battle Aerith là một con boss trong Training Mode của Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Other Appearances Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Tấm áp phích có hình Aerith được treo ở nhiều nơi xung quanh quảng trường chính của Edge, tại các địa điểm như J-9, H-6, và G-5. Final Fantasy Tactics Aeris made a cameo appearance in ''Final Fantasy Tactics, where she is initially referred to as a Flower Girl and later as Aeris by the ruffians that Ramza and Cloud fight off. Apparently, Aeris and her mother owe a 30,000 gil debt with the ruffians. The criminals go so far as to suggest Aeris could make the money by selling her body - but it is at this point that the player intervenes with Cloud. After the fight, she asks if he wants to buy a flower for 1 gil, which Cloud is silent. Aeris asks if something is wrong, and Cloud replies that she reminds him of someone, obviously Aeris from the Final Fantasy VII world. In the PlayStation Portable release of Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, she was referred to first as the Flower Peddler and then re-translated as Aerith by the ruffians that harass her, though her name remains the same in the most recent release of PS1 Classics. Xuất hiện ngoài dòng Final Fantasy Dòng Kingdom Hearts : Aerith tham gia vào dòng Kingdom Hearts cùng Leon và Yuffie. Ba người bọn họ, cộng thêm Cid và Cloud, đều sinh sống tại Radiant Garden trước khi bị Heartless xâm chiếm và đổi tên thành Hollow Bastion. Nàng, Leon và Yuffie, đóng vai trò giúp đỡ người chơi xuyên suốt dòng game với biệt tài hồi máu và phép thuật phòng vệ, là người đã dạy cho Sora phép Curaga trong phiên bản đầu tiên. Aerith có mối quan hệ thân thiết với Leon và hay đi bên cạnh anh ấy. Nàng biết rõ Cloud có thù hận với Sephiroth, kể cho Sora tviệc Cloud đang tìm kiếm Sephiroth trong Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix và động viên Cloud đối mặt với nó, tin rằng Cloud có thể tìm thấy Ánh sáng để chống lại Bóng tối trong Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, dường như Aerith là người duy nhất ở Traverse Town được tạo ra từ tâm trí của Sora, biết rằng nàng chỉ là ký ức và có cảm giác quen biết Sora, không giống như hầu hết các nhân vật Sora từng gặp, bao gồm cả những nhân vật Final Fantasy khác. Dòng Itadaki Street Aerith góp mặt như là một nhân vật điều khiển được trong Itadaki Street Special cùng với Cloud, Tifa, và Sephiroth. Nàng cũng chơi được trong Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology Thật tình cờ, Aeris phát âm từa tựa như , vị thần của những mối xung đột và bất hoà trong thần thoại Bắc Âu. Theo tiếng , nó cũng là của từ "aer", có nghĩa là "air". Vậy nên Aeris có thể được dịch là "of air" Gallery Image:Highwind.jpg|Early Final Fantasy VII promotional poster of Aerith and the Highwind. This image caused a debate on whether or not it was possible to revive Aerith. Image:Aerith'sface.jpg|CG render of Aerith for the Compilation. Image:CC-FFVII-_Aerith.jpg|Aerith's Crisis Core artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. File:KHII-Aerith.jpg|Aerith's character model in Kingdom Hearts II. Image:Amano Cloud & Aerith II.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Aerith by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Artwork of Cloud laying Aerith to rest by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:Amano Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:Aerith & Sephiroth II.jpg|Artwork of Aerith with Sephiroth in front of her by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Thisguyaresick ffvii.jpg|Aeris utters her famous grammatically wrong line. Trivia *An early demo of Final Fantasy VII includes her in the attack on the Sector 5 Reactor, although she does not appear outside of battle and does not speak to anyone during the attack. *Aerith, along with Cloud, appeared in the PlayStation 3 demo which recreated the opening sequence of Final Fantasy VII. As in Advent Children, her face is never fully shown; although she is shown from the side early in the video, her hair blocks the viewer from seeing her clearly. *Aerith is the only character in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII to bear more than two different English voice actors. *Aeris's final on-screen appearance in Final Fantasy VII other than her appearance in the game's ending is as an Easter Egg. On disc three it is possible to return to the church in Midgar in the Sector 5 slums. If the player fulfills the requirements to do so and revisits the church, a silhouette of Aeris (or her "ghost" as some fans will say) will appear near the flower patch for a brief moment, then disappears when the player moves towards it. The children sitting around will also comment on Aeris's absence, asking where the Flower Girl has gone. It is possible to see this appearance as early as disc one, however, after her capture by Tseng, making it uncertain if the "ghost" is an intentional event or merely a glitch in the game. *Homage was paid to Aerith in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King; in the city of Dalaran, there is a flower vendor named Aerith Primrose who wears a pink and red outfit, similar to Aerith's iconic attire. *In Crisis Core, it is revealed that Aerith was afraid of the sky, because she felt that it was pulling her in, which may be a sign of her relation with the Lifestream. *Even though her name is never mentioned, there are references to Aerith in Dissidia Final Fantasy; the field of flowers in which Cloud stands in the ending of the game similar to those in the Sector 5 Church, and Cloud's Crystal resembles the White Materia. Firion's dream of filling the world with flowers, which Cloud and other characters come to share, may also reference Aerith's dream. There are also three rods in Dissidia named after rods Aerith uses - the Full Metal Staff, Guard Stick, and the Princess Guard, which is mistranslated as "Crown Scepter". *The name of one of the characters in the online comic VG Cats, Aeris, is a direct and intended reference to Aerith, based on her name in the English language version of Final Fantasy VII. *Aeris's death was listed #3 on ScrewAttack's "Top 10 OMGWTF Moments", being beaten out of 2nd by the nuke from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Aerith was #1 on Gametrailers' Top Ten Babes Who Are Out of Your League. References External Links * de:Aeris Gainsborough es:Aeris Gainsborough fi:Aeris Gainsborough it:Aerith Gainsborough ja:エアリス・ゲインズブール ru:Аэрис Гейнсборо